She Is The One
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: Teddy has something very important to tell Owen, she has to tell him before her daughter is born but she's practically already here. . Little does she know that Owen also has something very important to tell her. ONE SHOT. Towen


**_***ENGLISH ISN'T MY LANGUAGE***_**

_**I said that this would be my theory but it morphed into something completely different hahaha **_

_**My theory is that Amelia will manage to get Teddy to the hospital just in time and Owen to his patient too. They will meet at the hospital, Owen will be with Teddy and together they will welcome their baby girl, Amelia will go with Link to start a new chapter in her life and Tom... I don't know, he will realize that there was a no future with Teddy or at least I hope so, I hope he takes it with maturity.**_

_**Enjoy, and **_**_let me know what you think of this fic and your theories in the comments!_**

_**Side note: The next week I start with the **_**_assignment of _**_**final projects and exam preparation so I probably won't be able to update any of my fics in at least 4-5 weeks, **_**_even so I will try to write when I can_**_**. But then I will have all summer free to write :)**_

* * *

_When you said what you want to say,_

_and you know the way you want to play,_

_you'll be so high you'll be flying._

_Though the sea will be strong,_

_I know we'll carry on, 'cause if there's somebody_

_calling me on, __**she's the one**_

* * *

_"I don't want to have this baby in your car!"_

Teddy Altman moaned and twisted in pain in the passenger seat of Amelia Shepherd's luxurious car. Oh damn irony, of _all the people _she had to be de one helping her right now. Not that the blonde surgeon cared about it right now her, the pain was so overwhelming that she just needed someone to take her to the hospital. However, considering the history between both ladies this situation was worthy of a comedy film.

"Believe me, that's not my plan!" Amelia answered, as calmly as possible. Her hands were sweating on the steering wheel, she wanted to step on the gas, but a huge line of cars standing in front of her stopped her.

They had been stuck in traffic for more than 20 minutes and the fog only worsened. The sound of cars honking, the sirens of ambulances were heard in the far distance and it was impossible to see more than 20 meters ahead due to the thick fog.

"Amelia, I've to push! I need to do it!" Teddy gasped arching her back in pain.

"What?! Don't! Hang in there, this will clear up soon!"

"Tell my daughter to hang in there! This won't clear soon and I need to push, but I don't want to give birth in a car seat!"

_What should I do? What should I do?_ Amelia wondered. Suddenly she remembered that neither of them had let Owen know Teddy was in labor. _Dammit!_ Amelia picked up her cell phone and dialed Owen's number.

"We didn't tell Owen!" Amelia told Teddy.

Teddy didn't say anything, she just tried to catch her breath between the unbearable pain.

_"Amelia, what's wrong?! Is Leo okay?!" _Owen asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Leo is fine, the neighbor taking care of him. It's Teddy the reason why I'm calling you".

_"What? What happens to Teddy?!" _Just at that moment a contraction hit Teddy, this time more painful than the previous one making her cry out in pain. _"IS THAT TEDDY?! Amelia, what's going on?!"_

"Owen, Teddy is in labor, she went to look for you at your house and her water broke. I'm taking her to the hospital, but we have been stuck in traffic for more than 20 minutes and the fog doesn't let us see anything! Owen, you should send help!"

_"Dammit! I'm stuck in traffic too! There were some crashes, our car was impacted, but we are fine"._ In the background Owen could hear how Teddy moaned and cried in pain, he wanted to be there, hold her hand, welcome his daughter when she came to this world. For nothing in the world would he miss this experience. _"Where are you stuck?!"_

"We are on the freeway, we were about 4 exits to take the avenue to the hospital and we haven't moved from here". Amelia turned to see Teddy, her face red and twisted in pain, her cheeks soaked with tears or sweat, it was hard to tell, her hands clutching her baby bump. This baby was ready to come out and no fog or car crashes were going to stop her. "Owen, the baby is _really_ coming!"

_"Amelia, stay there with Teddy, please! I'm on my way, I'm about 2 kilometers away, I'll run to you as fast as I can. Do you think I can talk to Teddy?!"_

"Teddy". Said the brunette surgeon addressing the blonde in pain next to her. "Owen wants to talk to you". Teddy just nodded and Amelia handed her the cellphone.

"Owen!" Teddy exclaimed in a sigh.

_"Teddy, hold on, please!"_

"I can't, she's coming". Teddy cried. "I... I need you here, I need you here when she is born".

_"I'll be there, I swear to you!"_ Teddy didn't answer anything, the pain made it difficult to even talk, all she could do was moan. _"Teddy... you're strong, you can do this, I'll be there, okay? Our daughter will be welcomed by both!"_

"Please, hurry up!" Teddy said, while being hit by a contraction.

_"I will!"_ Owen hung up the phone and addressed Schmitt.

"Schmitt, you're in charge now, I have to go!"

"What?!" Schmitt and Frances, the woman they were taking to the hospital, exclaimed in unison.

"No, no, no, you can't leave, you swore to protect me!" Frances said, clearly terrified.

"Listen to me, Frances. Help is on the way, you'll be fine, the crashes are over, but now my daughter is about to be born in a car stuck two kilometers behind us, it will take a long time before help get to her... I have to go, Frances. I have to be there for my daughter and her mother!"

The woman saw him in the eyes with a terrified look and holding his hand tightly. "Okay". She said in a sigh and left and Owen's hand, immediately he got out of the car and ran as fast as he could between the stuck cars and the people who wandered curiously down the freeway waiting for the whole mess to be cleared. "Move off!" Owen shouted every time someone got in his way. He had to get there, he had to be there.

It was hard to run between the fog and the people, he stumbled more than once, but quickly got up to keep going. Teddy and his daughter were the only thing on his mind at the moment, he had to get to them.

After a few minutes running Owen managed to catch a glimpse of a crowd gathered around a car, it was them.

"Move off, move off!" Owen said, walking among the people.

His heart turned upside down when he saw Teddy. She was completely bathed in sweat and cried out in pain. A woman was kneeling on the floor next to her, holding her hand and saying words of encouragement while Amelia was making a call to then running away to relieve Owen with Schmitt and Frances.

"Teddy, I'm here!" Owen said, kneeling next to the woman who immediately gave him space.

"She doesn't let her be checked". The woman pointed. "But I think she's ready".

"Are you being stubborn?" Owen said, sweetly tucking a strand of Teddy's hair soaked in sweat behind her ear. "We have to give you a check".

Teddy shook her head. "No, no, I don't want her to be born in a car seat!" She cried.

"Listen to me, Teddy, now is not the time to think about that, the most important thing is that she is okay. Think that she could be in distress. Please, let's do this for her!"

"There are too many people!"

Owen understood. And the truth was that there were a lot people around the car, people looked at her curiously and murmured among themselves, poking their heads expecting to see something.

"Ok people, this is not a show, please give us some privacy!" Owen said, but people simply didn't pay attention to him, that made his blood boil, neither Teddy nor his daughter were an entertainment. "My daughter is about to be born! Why can't you be respectful? I don't want you nosing through the windows... MY WOMAN DESERVES PRIVACY TO GIVE BIRTH!"

_My woman_

Owen didn't think his words until they were out, it wasn't that he regretted them. For a few days there was something very important that he wanted to tell to Teddy, but he was waiting for the right moment, to be perfectly clear. Apparently seeing her in pain and with the knowledge that her daughter was practically within minutes of coming to the world gave him the last of clarity he needed to tell Teddy that she was the love of his life... _The one_.

The woman who was helping Teddy when he arrived took off her coat and placed it on one of the windows. Seeing this, a man joined her and placed his coat too, and more and more joined to give Teddy and Owen the privacy they deserved to bring their daughter into the world.

"I think it will be better if we move her to the back seat". A person pointed.

"Yeah, I think that too!"

With a lot of care between Owen and another man they helped a crying Teddy out of the passenger seat and into the back seat. More people offered sweaters and coats to help her be comfortable.

Once only Teddy and Owen were inside the car, covered the windows with coats, the light of the ceiling car turned on and the air at its maximum then it was time to check on Teddy.

"Teddy, she's crowning!" Owen exclaimed, frantically.

"What?! No, no, no... she can't be born now... I-I've something to tell you first before she's born!" Teddy whimpered. The pain she felt was unbearable. It clouded her mind, her ears were about to burst and her heart almost ready to jump out of her chest. But not all the pain she felt would make her stop, she had to talk, she had to tell Owen everything she carried inside her heart, even if she had to do it through contractions.

"Teddy, Teddy, now it's not time. You have to push!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Teddy blurted out. "I love you... I've always loved you and I always will". She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Owen looked at her stunned, he had a confession to make too, but he thought it would be a _fight_, as Tom had said. But he was willing to go down fighting for Teddy so these words only gave Owen the confidence to speak his mind and his feelings as well. But this was definitely not the moment, they would do it in a few minutes, once their little girl was in their arms.

"Teddy". Owen cupped Teddy's face with one hand. "I love you too, and I've so many things to tell you, but now we have to bring our little girl to the world, okay?" He said, sweetly.

_I love you too._

That was all Teddy needed at the moment, Owen was right, in these moments the most important thing was to bring their daughter into the world, but this simple word, these simple 8 letters let them know that both were on the same page, they loved each other.

"Owen, I'm scared!" Teddy panted.

Owen was terrified too, he didn't know how the baby's or Teddy's heart rate was going and he had no way of knowing it, he didn't know if the little girl had the cord in a good place or not, if they would need some extra help once the baby was born or not. All those thoughts terrified him.

"I'm with you, we'll go through this together, okay? Besides, help is on the way".

"Oh, my God! Contraction! "Teddy yelled.

"Push, Teddy! Push!"

Teddy pushed with all her might, all the time Owen holding one of her hands.

"It hurts so much!" Teddy whimpered.

"You're doing it great, the head is almost out. Come on, come on! She is almost here!"

A huge and long push more and the head finally was out. Owen let go of Teddy's hand to deliver the rest of his little girl's body, it had been minutes since tears ran down the redhead's cheeks, his little girl had his same hair color. Two more pushes and the little girl came into the world making herself heard with a gurgling, high pitch wail.

With tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his lips, Owen placed his little girl, who was squirming and waving her arms, over her mother's chest. As soon as the little girl was placed there and Teddy wrapped her arms protectively around her, her cries ceased.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! She's here and she's beautiful! "Teddy cried kissing her little girl's fists and cleaning her head with her hand.

Owen took one of the sweaters that people had given him and placed it on his daughter to cover her.

"I can't believe it, she's perfect, just like you". Owen said. He and Teddy held their gaze for a few seconds before catching their lips in the sweetest of kisses. Crying and laughing.

"I love so much". Owen whispered against Teddy's lips. Then he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead who was already sleeping in her mother's arms.

"And she still does not have a crib!" Teddy said, laughing and crying.

"When all this is over, we will go to buy the most beautiful crib in the whole city".

Minutes later someone knocked on the car's window. Help had finally arrived. Teddy, the baby and Owen were transferred to an ambulance and taken to the Grey Sloan. Once there, Teddy was comfortably put in a hospital gown and in a private room. The little girl was cleaned and examined from head to toe, she was perfectly healthy.

Teddy and Owen were curled up on bed admiring their tiny miracle sleeping peacefully in her daddy's arms.

"I can't believe how perfect she is". Owen said, looking at his little girl in amazement. Her reddish hair, her pinkish skin, her chubby cheeks, her fine nose and her plump red lips pursed in a cute pout.

"Well, she has good genes". Teddy said, in a tired voice but jokingly, laying her head on Owen's shoulder, making him laugh.

"Teddy". Owen began, softly, looking at Teddy who immediately looked up at him. "What I said was true, I love you, I love you not only as my best friend and the mother of my daughter. I love you in every way, like my friend, my lover, my family. I know I've done some outrageous things in the past and I regret each and every one of them, I know I hurt you and that will hurt me all my life, but I don't want to spend more time going around, I love you and our daughter, I love my family and I will fight for my family. I love you, you are the one, the one for me".

With every word Owen said, more and more tears pooled in Teddy's eyes. "I've always loved you, and I know there've been important people in our lives before, but you... you are different, you've made me feel things that nobody has made me feel, you've challenged me in every way, you've made me feel alive, you made me a mom. I love you... you are the one and we are a family, you don't have to fight for us".

"We are a family". Owen repeated.

They kissed softly until the little one began to squirm in her daddy's arms threatening to let out a loud cry.

"I think we should think of a name". Teddy suggested.

"I think I have the perfect name". Owen said and Teddy raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Allison".

Teddy bit her lip so as not to burst into tears. "Hey Allison!" She said, baby talking and playing with Allison's tiny fist.

"It's the perfect name, isn't it?" Owen said.

"You couldn't have suggested another name more perfect". Then Owen started to laugh softly. "What's so funny?" Teddy asked, amused.

"Of all the days she had to choose this one to come into the world, just when the city was in chaos. I hope it isn't a foreshadowing".

"Oh, you'll have to deal with her crazy teen years, I had to give birth to her in the back seat of a car stuck on a freeway in the middle of the fog".

Owen laughed. "I'll deal with her, do not worry. I'll have her on a short leash, like a soldier".

"Oh, shut up! You will be a softy, I can see it already!"

"You know me so well".

"You know I do". Teddy replied, mischievously, giving Owen a kiss. Finally, after so many ups and downs, comings and goings, everything had fallen into place. They knew that they still had a long way to go and maybe not everything would be hearts and pink clouds, but there was nothing they couldn't do together, nothing that family love couldn't do.


End file.
